Silly Girl
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: "Hey, no napping yet. I don't want to have to drag you back to the village by myself." She smirked, her words catching at the end of her sentence. The nonbender nodded with difficulty, reaching up to cup the Avatar's cheek. "Hey silly girl… don't worry about me…" Korrasami.


Spirits no….

As soon as she heard the scream ring through the cold, arctic air, the Avatar knew in her heart what had happened. She took off running towards the direction of the sound, the snow crunching underfoot as she clambered over the large snowdrift and tumbled down the other side, standing unsteadily and continuing on her way. Each sharp breath stabbed her lungs, the tears burning her eyes as she heard another scream, this one closer than before. Moments had passed without anything else, and just as she began to panic, Korra slid down another hill and stopped to stare at the sight before her.

The frozen wasteland was barren, the large mountains in the distance looming overhead and blocking the sun. Snow covered the ground as far as the eye cold see, yet less that several yards away a blotch of red disturbed the serene and desolate view. Spirits, there was so much red…

Korra stood rooted to the ground, her heart slamming wildly in her chest. What… what had happened? Her gaze followed the smeared trail leading away from the largest part of the blood, leading over to a crumpled figure over in the distance, completely immobile. The waterbender felt the air leave her lungs as she stared on in shock, shaking her head in denial. She took one step forward, followed by another and another until she was in another sprint, her heart leaping into her throat. Sliding down to the ground next to the figure, Korra tentatively placed a hand on their shoulder and eased them on to their back.

Spirits no….

Pale green eyes opened slowly, painted lips pulling back into a tired smile on a bloodied face.

"H-hey, Korra…" Asami whispered, her voice low and soft. The Avatar trembled at the sight of her friend mangled and bleeding freely, bending the snow around her into water and trying to heal her wounds.

"Spirits, Asami. What did you do, get into a fight with a polarbear dog?" She asked teasingly, her own voice thick with emotion. The heiress gave a breathless chuckle, a thin trickle of blood escaping the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah… something like that." She responded, her eyes shutting for a brief second. Korra splashed some of the water in the older girl's face, forcing her to wake up.

"Hey, no napping yet. I don't want to have to drag you back to the village by myself." She smirked, her words catching at the end of her sentence. The nonbender nodded with difficulty, reaching up to cup the Avatar's cheek.

"Hey silly girl… don't worry about me…"

Korra looked down at the other's chest, her vision becoming obscured by the hot tears that threatened to fall. Yet even through them she could see the extent of the damage of her friends injuries, how deep they were and knew that in the back of her mind she… she… The waterbender choked back a sob, looking up into her friend's face and finding a calm grin. Did she know as well?

Korra gingerly eased the nonbender into a sitting position, cradling her heard with cool hands. Asami held on to the other's parka, wiping at a stray tear with a small grin.

"A-Asami…"

"Sh… you'll be ok, silly girl." The heiress smiled softly, holding the young girl close. Korra pulled her against her chest, feeling her resolve crumble beneath her and crying into the girl's shoulder.

"Please… please don't leave me." She whispered, her fingers threading through the heiress' dark locks. Asami looked up at the grey skies with heartbroken eyes, her own tears finally falling as well.

"Ok, Korra. I won't leave…"

…..

Korra stood underneath the large cherry blossom tree at the Sato estate, glaring down at the small white plaque.

'Asami Sato

1901-1920

Loving daughter and friend'

The Avatar wiped at her eyes furiously, forcing herself not to cry again. She had promised. That liar promised her that she would stay and now look what happened. When the other's found them in the South Pole, it was too late. Asami had passed and Korra… well, Korra hadn't taken the death easy. She triggered the Avatar state and went on a rampage, finally wearing herself out after several moments and collapsing on the cold earth in a screaming fit. The voyage home wasn't any less painful given the fact that Korra never left her friends side, trying everything she could to contact the Spirit world.

"You lied to me. You said you wouldn't leave me. Why did you have to be stupid and go out there alone? What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted, slamming her fist against the tree. A lone blossom fell from above, gliding down and coming to a rest on Korra's shoulder. She looked over at it, fresh tears forming in her eyes. A light breeze lifted the blossom up, causing it to gently caress her tear-stained cheek before floating down in front of the plaque. The waterbender's face twisted in pain as she fell to her knees and cried for a lost friend.

"Why did you have to lie to me?"


End file.
